Pokémon Stadium: Prima's Official Strategy Guide
Pokémon Stadium: Prima's Official Strategy Guide is a guidebook for published by Prima Games in March 2000. Blurb Become Master of the Stadium. * In-depth battle tactics * Stats for every Pokémon–from Bulbasaur™ to Mew™ * Every exclusive secret revealed * Strategies for each battle mode and minigame * Complete Pokédex featuring all 151 Pokémon * Comprehensive skills list Content The introduction at the beginning of the book explains the premise of the Pokémon Stadium video game and summarizes the content covered in the guide. It is followed by a section explaining the five options on the opening screen of the game: Pokémon Stadium, Battle Now!, Event Battle, Options and Gallery (since the book is based on the North American version of the game). The "Battle Basics" section reviews how to use the Transfer Pak to play with Pokémon from the Game Boy games, and also introduces the reader to Rental Pokémon. It also reviews basic in-battle controls and includes a . The "Part of a Fighting Club" section reviews strategies for the "Battle Now!" mode, where two players are randomly assigned one of two pre-programmed teams of rental Pokémon. The "Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Lab" section reviews how to use the Oak's Lab portion of the game for organizing Pokémon and items from the Game Boy games, viewing the Pokédex and trading with other players (via the use of two Transfer Paks). These sections are followed by one section each for the Petit Cup, the Pika Cup, the Poké Cup, the Prime Cup and the Gym Leader Castle. Each Cup's section includes a list of all the battleable Trainers, strategies for battling them and what levels their Pokémon are (but not their move lists). It also includes a suggested party of rental Pokémon for each Cup. There is also a brief section explaining the purpose of the Victory Palace. The next section, "Kids Club: Just For Fun", explains the premise and strategies for each of the nine mini-games included in the Kids Club area. The section "GB Tower: Pokémon on TV!" explains how to use the Game Boy Tower feature to play the Game Boy games through Pokémon Stadium. It is followed by a brief section explaining the two-player Event Battle mode. The "Round 2: Halfway There..." section, like the earlier sections on the game's Cups, contains lists of every Trainer's Pokémon and their levels, but does not include a list of strategies or suggested rental Pokémon, as the book's authors suggest using Pokémon from the Game Boy games to defeat the more difficult Round 2 Trainers. The "Secrets, Bonuses, and the Unexpected" section has a list of suggested rental Pokémon for the battles against , information on how to unlock bonus stickers (printable at a Pokémon Snap Station), how to unlock the Doduo and Dodrio Game Boy Towers, and how to obtain all the gift Pokémon available in the game. The "Pokémon Gallery" section explains how to use the Gallery feature to take photos and how to print them at a Pokémon Snap Station. The final portions of the book are all lists: there is an index of all the rental Pokémon available for each cup, listing all their stats and moves; a Pokédex, which provides basic information on each Pokémon species; and a Skills index, listing every move in the game and its effects. Trivia * This book refers to the Kanto region as "Pokémon Island". Errors * The last sentence on page 11 is missing a period. Category:Strategy guides